


Wind

by acornsandarrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, this is also p self indulgent, yes some fluff bcs all both of my other fics are sad and im sorry uvu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind makes you cry.</p>
<p>Not really cry, Striders don’t do that, but whenever the wind decides to start playing with your hood or your scarf, or sends leave skittering across your feet, you kind of… break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

> yay happy endings /throws glitter in a non-passive aggressive way

The wind makes you cry.

Not really cry, Striders don’t do that, but whenever the wind decides to start playing with your hood or your scarf, or sends leave skittering across your feet, you kind of… break.

You tried to get the feelings out. You tried rapping, painting, fucking poetry (irony motherfuckers), you made countless tracks based on the sound of that crisp autumn wind that makes you feel so much.

You gave that up after it yielded no results whatsoever. Now you just kind of sit down wherever you are when the wind comes, and let it wash over you, hoping that it might also fill the hole it creates in you. Then you shake yourself for thinking thoughts like that, and launch yourself into your photography. 

The problem persists for over three years, until one day, you find yourself falling.

The hard concrete is rushing up to your face, and you throw your arms out quickly, catching yourself before you hit the pavement in the coolest way possible. You steady yourself against the ground, listening as the person who walked into you apologies breathlessly. 

“Jeez, sorry about that! Are you ok?” 

“Don’t worry about it” You say, running a hand through your hair and turning around. You freeze. It takes you a couple of seconds to remember to breathe, and your first thought is sweet fucking jegus how is it possible for anything to be that blue. You draw back a little, suddenly aware of how close the fall brought you to him, and study the rest of him, trying to breathe normally. But you can’t. Because this is it.

He is the actual human embodiment of the wind. The man’s dark hair is messy and pointy, and his mouth is filled with strangely becoming buck teeth. He’s wearing a deep blue hoodie and jeans, and fuck if he isn’t the most heart wrenchingly gorgeous thing you’ve ever seen. You’re brought back to earth by the sound of his slightly awkward laughter.

“You ok? You’re kind of staring at me, heh” 

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry” 

Goddamn it. Not sure what else to do, you stick your hand out.

“Name’s Dave” 

“John” he replies, grinning. You bite your lip, not wanting him to leave. 

“Want to grab a cup of coffee?” You blurt out. He looks at you, his eyes slightly enlarged behind his glasses.

“Sure” 

The two of you fall into step together, and you continue to sneak glances at him all the way to the coffee shop. It’s not until you make eye contact for a second, then look away awkwardly, that you realise he’s looking at you too.

You sit down at a booth, and within minutes you’ve both put in your orders.

“So, Dave” he’s grinning at you again.

“What do you work as?”

“I’m a D-J mostly. Though I do a bit of photography on the side”

“Shitty, hipster photography?” he asks and you smirk.

“What about you?”

“I’m a famous stand-up comedian”

You blink.

“…In the making” he finishes. 

“Wow”

“Shut up” 

~

“Hey Dave, you realise you’re still wearing your sunglasses, right?” John asks, looking up from his coffee. You start, and put down your mug. You had actually forgotten, so accustomed to the dark tint they gave the world.

“Yeah… I know”

“Are you gonna take them off?” 

Your chest feels a little weird. Like you started sighing and stopped in the middle of one. 

Jegus fuck.

“I… yeah, I guess”

John raises his eyebrow as you take a deep breath and pull them off your face.  
For a little bit, your eyes are screwed against the sudden and entirely unfamiliar light. Then you begin to adjust, and you’re opening your eyes wide, looking back at John. And 

John…

John is staring at you. He’s staring and staring like he never wants to look away from your face ever. You look at his eyes again, marvelling at how fucking blue they are without your shades on.

So. Damn. Blue. 

Your head is starting to hurt a little bit. You are about to put your shades back on, when you feel John’s hand cupping the side of your face. You don’t know what to do, don’t know what he’s doing, don’t know why it feels so good why it feels so familiar.

“Dave” he mutters, and he’s frowning like he’s trying to remember something. Like it’s on the tip of his tongue. You wait, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Yeah, Egbert?”

He freezes. You look at him, confused, then close your eyes and consider what you just said.

Yeah… Egbert.

Egbert.

John Egbert. 

“Dave Strider?”

Your eyes fly open. John.

It’s John.

You look at him, and see the recognition in his eyes. That is, until you can’t see anything because you may or may not be crying. Immediately John is next to you, his arms around you, your arms around him, shaking against each other because shit it’s John it’s John it’s your John. 

You pull away just enough to press a hesitant kiss on his mouth. John shivers. 

“I missed you, Dave” he murmurs. You bury your face in the crook of his neck and croak out

“I missed you too”


End file.
